finalbleachrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rei Ueno
"I have a family to protect. I'd tear down the sky if it meant they'd be safe." - Rei Ueno Rei Ueno the current Captain of the Gotei 13's 9th Division. Her Lieutenant is Shiro Shinshi. Appearance Personality Rei can sometimes come off as cold to most due to her no nonsense approach to work and her often cynical outlook to those she does not know well. While she is not as cold as first impressions can often show, she is, however, slow to trust others, as she feels that respect is something that has to be earned. This, and her tendency to not coddle anyone, makes her somewhat hard on new members of her squad. She makes it a rule in her squad that everyone pulls their weight no matter how new or old and no matter if they're a high seated or an unseated member. Many new members of her squad have requested transfers to different squads because they think she's too tough to work under. Anyone that toughs it out and earns her trust though would say it's well worth it. For those that have earned her trust and respect, she is a staunch ally. She will fight to her last breath for any one of these people. She treats her squad as more than just co-workers, treating it almost like a family, acting almost like a mother at rare times, but more often as an older sister like figure, even to squad members that are older than her. Her unbreakable loyalty to her squad makes her well liked by anyone who sticks around long enough to be welcomed in it, even if members of other squads see only her very tough exterior. The exact opposite side of the scale awaits anyone she has marked as an enemy. She will take them down without remorse. History When Rei first died and came to the Soul Society she was brought into one of the common makeshift families found in the Rukongai. She had a father, an older brother, and a younger sister. Her father was a Shinigami Captain, whose familial outlook towards his squad Rei would eventually inherit, and was often away from home for work. Her older brother was basically an idiot and her sister was too young, so it fell to her to take care of her family whenever her father was away. Being from the 2nd District of the West Rukongai, she still had it easier than most. On one mission her father went on, he was severely wounded during a battle with an Arrancar who was terrorizing a small town in the Human world. Her father was crippled by this injury, and was no longer able to fight, much less work a proper job. The way Rei understood her father's story, he was partnered with a newbie Shinigami and his inattentive and cowardly actions were what caused her father to be injured so. This is arguably what brought about her distrustful and cynical attitude toward people she doesn't know. With her father injured, it fell to the children to take care of the family. Her brother looked for many jobs, but his incompetence lost him most of them. Her sister was still too young to work, so the care of her family was once more thrust upon Rei. Doing the only thing she thought she could do, Rei joined up with the Shinigami like her father before her. Things were tough for her family while she worked her way through the academy, but once she had finally started working things would slowly start getting better for her family. As time went on, she slowly showed what she was capable of, and was rewarded with higher position after higher position. She eventually rose to the rank of 9th Division Captain, her father's old position. She and her family were doing well. Her father, still incapable of fighting, was an active member of 2nd District's society helping with all sorts of events. Her now teenaged sister worked in a small restaurant in the 1st District. Her brother, however, has gone from incompetent oaf to drunken oaf, and Rei really doesn't like dealing with him. Recent events have weighed heavily on her though, but she and her family have managed to get through each trial. Rei fought to defend the Rukongai District when the Espada and their hollows attacked. She sided with Kami during the Shinigami Civil war. When the Covenant attacked and kidnapped Souls from the Rukongai, Rei had to wait helplessly worrying about her family, though they were not among the ones kidnapped. The events of Inframundo were particularly stressful on her patience. Eventually this was worked through, but whether this was for better or worse remained to be seen. Two years later, and things seem to be getting back to the usual pace. For now. Plot Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Name of your Zanpakutou: Denrei Zanpakuto Appearance: Unreleased, Denrei takes the form of a short katana. The blade measures 24 inches. The hand guard is ovular and bronze. The hilt is colored black with golden yellow diamonds. The hilt is also uncommonly short to better accommodate Rei's one handed sword fighting style. True form of Zanpakutou’s Spirit: Zanpakutou Spirit’s personality: Denrei has a softer, if still somewhat similar, personality than Rei's. She shares the opinion that respect must be earned, so is as slow to trust as Rei. Denrei doesn't share Rei's cynicism when she doesn't trust someone though. Denrei often tells Rei to lighten up when she feels her master is being too tough on someone, but Rei rarely heeds this advice. Finally, Denrei has Rei's family like outlook when it comes to the squad, but regrets that, as a Zanpakuto spirit, she can not interact with the others like Rei can. Shikai Appearance: In Shikai, Denrei shifts from a katana to a gladius. The hand guard and handle keep the same color scheme, but the blade shifts to a light golden yellow color. It remains relatively the same length and the sheath shifts to accommodate the new shape. Two strips of a darker golden yellow metal appear on the top and bottom of Rei's pauldron. A similar pair of metal plates appear over the knuckles of her gloves as well. Shikai Ability: Denrei allows Rei to concentrate her Reiatsu onto any of the plates her release forms as well as on her sword, giving them a blue glow whenever this is done. Hitting any of these together electrifies the Reiatsu, adding a visible sparking effect to the blue glow. The clashing of the metal is always accompanied by a chime noise not unlike a small handheld bell as well as the light crackling of electricity, though hitting the metal parts on any metal not of the Zanpakuto will not result in any of this. This electricity can be used to add a shock effect to attacks or to launch a blast of this electric reiatsu in a similar manner to that of Hado 4, Byakurai. Shikai Release: "Naru, Denrei!" Rei doesn't go for anything flashy. Her release consists of only saying the command and letting her blade seamlessly shift to its Shikai form. Shikai Techniques: Name: Kusari Raikou Type: Offensive Range: Close to Medium Description: A sword less technique. Rei begins by colliding her fists, or rather the metal plates on her gloves, together. A louder chime sounds as she gathers reiatsu between the plates. Keeping the electrically charged reiatsu on one hand, she then punches towards her target, releasing the reiatsu in a blast resembling a blue Hado 63 Raikoho, though with only about half as much power as one. If this attack connects with someone, the electricity will then arc to anyone else within a 10 foot radius from the target, though the power is cut between each person for each additional target. She cannot be hit by her own attack, but it does not judge between anyone else, so she needs to use discretion when allies are involved in the fight. Rank: B, Reiatsu Name: Raikou Jirai Type: Offensive with Defensive applications possible Range: Close Description: A sword technique. After concentrating and electrifying reiatsu on her blade, she will then impale it into the ground. This sends a single blue bolt upwards towards the sky and also leaves a small circle of reiatsu on the ground. When this circle, or rather circuit, is broken, generally by someone stepping on it, the earlier bolt is brought back down upon the epicenter of the circle. 5 of these can be maintained at once in Shikai and 10 in Bankai. When the 6th or 11th one is set, the 1st one set is instantly set off. This attack can only be used while on the ground and it does not discriminate on whether or not Rei is the one who breaks the circuit, which means she can accidentally set off her own attack if she's not careful. Rank: C, Reiatsu Name of Bankai: Hekireki Shourou Bankai Release: "Bankai! Hekireki Shourou!" As with her Shikai, Rei skips the showy displays and merely allows her Shikai to transform into her Bankai. Bankai Description: Her Bankai replaces her left arm's glove and pauldron with a gauntlet and shoulder guard combination that covers her entire arm, though it's not too bulky so as to restrict her movements. It is colored the same golden yellow as the plates of her Shikai, with an intricate, black zigzagging pattern on one side. The plate on her right hand merely circles around her fingers just above the knuckles. Her sword remains relatively the same, but gains the same intricate zigzag pattern as her armguard across both sides of the blade. Bankai Ability: Rather than add new abilities, Rei's Bankai instead goes the route of increasing the powers the Shikai already has, almost doubling their effectiveness. The chime noise of the Shikai is replaced with a louder noise like that of a large tower bell instead of the small handheld bell noise. Bankai Techniques: Name: Tenrei Raikou Type: Offensive Range: Close to Medium to Long Description: A sword less technique. Just like with her Kusari Raikou technique, Rei begins this one by colliding the metal on her hands together. Again she concentrates reiatsu between the plates, though this is of a darker blue than when she's using Kusari Raikou and also includes significantly more Reiatsu. Just like with Kusari Raikou, she then keeps the Reiatsu on one fist, and punches towards an opponent. The mighty blast of lightning that follows is comparable in both size and power to Hado 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho. This is Rei's most powerful technique. There is no arcing effect to this lightning blast Rank: S, Reiatsu Name: Raikou Wareru Type: Offensive with Defensive applications possible Range: Close Description: A sword technique. Rei places the base of her blade in her gauntlet covered left hand. She then drags it out, as if unsheathing it, this sounds off multiple rings of the loud bell noise until a final, louder ring signals that the blade has been fully removed from her hand. She then holds her blade, now covered in a thick concentration of electric reiatsu, upwards toward the sky. Lightning then erupts from the blade, making a very long blade of pure electricity with Rei's own blade as a base. She can then use this any way she wants, but it will only stick around for a single attack, that single attack will be a very strong one though. Rank: A, Reiatsu but can also stack Reiatsu onto Strength if used for a physical attack. Zanpakuto Type: Reiatsu Physical Abilities Speed/Agility: 250 Strength/Defenses: 185 Reiatsu: 150 List of Demon Arts: Hado: 1: Sho 4: Byakurai 11: Tsuzuri Raiden 31: Shakkaho 32: Okasen 33: Sokatsui Bakudo: 4: Hainawa 8: Seki 30: Shitotsu Sansen 39: Enkosen Trivia Quotes Notable Battles Notable Missions Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Gotei 13 Category:Captain